Safe House
Synopsis The biggest crime lord in the north is being kept in the Aidensfield police house, putting Mike and Jackie in danger, Greengrass is off to the Caribbean, and Bernie Scripps' estranged half brother arrives looking for a place to stay. Full Summary Greengrass' sister in the West Indies has won a lot of money and she has invited him to stay there. He has left his property and Alfred to David's protection. Vernon Scripps, Bernie's stepbrother, arrives, but Bernie prefers Vernon's heels better than his toes. However, Vernon grabs another possibility to stay in Aidensfield. The Bradleys get a dangerous and secret task. Cast * Geoffrey Hughes as Vernon Scripps * Fiona Dolman as Jackie Bradley * Judi Jones as Secretary * James Laurenson as Det. Ch. Supt. Tatton * Jason Durr as PC Mike Bradley * Tricia Penrose as Gina Ward * David Lonsdale as David Stockwell * Peter Benson as Bernie Scripps * Huw Higginson as Barry Ross * Georgie Glen as Sgt Jennifer Nokes * William Simons as PC Alf Ventress * Mark Jordon as PC Phil Bellamy * Simon Coury as Prosecution Barrister * James Lauren as Frost * Clare Calbraith as Dr Tricia Summerbee * Sue Parkinson as Female Witness * Peter Diamond as Stunt Co-ordinator Gallery File:SafeHouse1.png|The newcomer hitches a ride to Aidensfield File:SafeHouse2.png|Jackie receives a telephone call from Greengrass File:SafeHouse3.png|Det. Ch. Supt. Tatton pays Bradley a visit File:SafeHouse6.png|The stranger arrives at Bernie Scripp's Garage File:SafeHouse7.png|Jackie tells David that Greengrass is on his way to the West Indies File:SafeHouse8.png|The Scripps' brothers reunited File:SafeHouse9.png|Mike and Jackie disagrees about the convict to be hidden in the house File:SafeHouse10.png|Bernie introduces Vernon to Gina File:SafeHouse11.png|Mike spots the car Barry is on File:SafeHouse12.png|Barry is transferred to Mike's hands File:SafeHouse13.png|The HQ tries to get in touch with Mike File:SafeHouse16.png|Nookes pays the Bradley residence a visit File:SafeHouse17.png|Mike calls Alex for Barry Ross's records File:SafeHouse18.png|Vernon is determined to bring Aidensfield into the 20th Century File:SafeHouse19.png|Tatton gets suspicious on Mike's actions File:SafeHouse20.png|Vernon announces his extension at Aidesnfield File:SafeHouse21.png|Jackie is left with Barry File:SafeHouse22.png|Mike calls Alex again File:SafeHouse23.png|Barry falls from the stairs File:SafeHouse24.png|Jackie tells Mike to call for a nurse File:SafeHouse25.png|Mike negotiates with Tricia Summerbee File:SafeHouse26.png|Vernon explores Greengrass' house File:SafeHouse27.png|The Bradley's tries to give a good excuse to Summerbee File:SafeHouse28.png|David and Vernon takes the turnips to Policotts Pig Farm File:SafeHouse29.png|Nookes is getting bothered by Mike's excuses File:SafeHouse30.png|Jack hides File:SafeHouse31.png|Tricia demands answers to Jack's injury File:SafeHouse32.png|Nookes finds jack handcuffed to the bed File:SafeHouse33.png|David and Vernon got pigs in exchange for the turnips File:SafeHouse34.png|Nokes and Tatton argue about his responsibility File:SafeHouse35.png|Tatton hands Jack to Frost in exchange for money File:SafeHouse36.png|Jack and Mike get away from the ambush File:SafeHouse37.png|Jackie shows Tricia around Aidensfield File:SafeHouse38.png|Mike orders bernie to keep Jack safe File:SafeHouse39.png|Vernon bought the pigs to the butchers File:SafeHouse40.png|Mike and Frost try to agree each other File:SafeHouse42.png|Frost looks around the garage with Nookes in charge File:SafeHouse44.png|Nookes sees that Jackie is held kidnapped File:SafeHouse45.png|Nookes' plan was to give Frost a chase whilst Jack hides in a van File:SafeHouse46.png|Mike finds Jack hiding inside the Ford Transit File:SafeHouse47.png|Bernie warns Nookes that the hearse is out of petrol File:SafeHouse48.png|Frost catches up with the two File:SafeHouse49.png|Frost finds the coffin empty File:SafeHouse50.png|Tatton is warned during Jack's trial File:SafeHouse51.png|Tatton is taken into custody File:SafeHouse52.png|Gina looks over the charges from the pig meat File:SafeHouse53.png|The episode ends with Gina giving David 10 shillings only Category:Episodes Category:Series Ten